Water Child
by TheSilverHunter
Summary: Sophi...We have something to tell you." Percy bit his lip, "You're Araontè, You're the Water Child." Annabeth's 15-year-old daughter is going to camp, but what happens when she meets Percy? or even a certain son of Hades?
1. AN2

**I know that I haven't updated in a long-o time-o (sorry, watching Star Wars. LOVE YOU JAR-JAR!!), But I couldn't figure out were i was going with the story.**

**Soooo I've decided that I'm just going to re-write the whole story, I'll Delete everything exsept this untill I have at least 5-6 chapters all-ready written, LONG chapters!**

**I'm soo sorry, but i got the ideas for the stories when i was like 8 or 9 when I first read the books**

**ALSO! My friend and I made a joint account called **_TheDarkAngelofHope. _**It's going to be T-M rated, and probobly PJO, Twilight, HP, and Max Ride. Or more. We don't know.**

**Sorry,**

**Silver.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Sophia!" Annabeth called.

Her daughter was taking camp really bad, especially when she found Annabeth looking for a boarding school last night. Now she had to go to camp and she wasn't talking it to good.

"Sophia!" Annabeth knocked on her door, a muffled "Go away!" replied and Annabeth came in. Sophia was on her blue and silver bed playing with a pen that her father gave to her before she was born, but Annabeth forbidden Sophia to open it, for reasons unknown. Annabeth sat on the bed,

"Listen. I know you are angry that I seem to push you away, but I am doing it to keep you alive longer. As long as I can make it." She sighed.

Sophia stopped playing with the pen and put it down,

"What really happened to Dad?" Annabeth looked at her

"What if I told you that the Greek gods, the Olympians, were real." Sophia just stared at her

"I might believe that, but what does it have to do with Dad?" Annabeth took a deep breath and started to explain.

"So wait," Sophia tried to grasp the news "The Greek myths are real and I'm a demigod, and you think I'm suppose to believe it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "How about I swear on it." Sophia nodded,

"I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Mother of Sophia, swear on the river Synx" Sophia nodded again

* * *

"You still have to tell me, how this is about Dad?" Annabeth stood up and looked out the window and sighed,

"Do you know why I choose Montauk? Your Father loved the ocean, the waves. That is why your Father is the god of waves and pools." Sophia's jaw dropped "My dad is a god! You're a demi-god!"

She got a face "Wait you married Dad, Why aren't you a goddess?"

Annabeth stared out the window, "He called prettier than Aphrodite. Instead of punishing him she made me go back mortal. Percy thought that I left on my own accord, so he is still angry at me. He tried to drown me but he let me live. I still don't know why." A tear rolled down her cheek. Sophia got up and hugged her mom,

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, But if you need to keep me safe I'll go to camp." Annabeth turned and smiled,

"I'll tell Chiron that you are going." And she left the room. Sophia put her pen in her pocket, and started to pack for camp.

* * *

Sophia stepped out the car and stared at the hill, "You have to be kidding me, and this is it. A hill. With a dragon and a golden fleece." Annabeth laughed

"Yea that is it for Half-Blood hill, Camp Half-Blood is over the hill. Come on!"

She started up the hill and was halfway up when a Humongous black dog bounded up the street,

"Go! Get Chiron! Go get a sword!" Annabeth cried at her daughter as she pulled out a glowing bronze knife and ran toured the beast. Sophia ran up the hill,

"Help Chiron! Help! Someone PLEASE!" She passed the tree and a young man with tussled dark hair and sea green eyes, and a man with goat horns and no pants!

Green eyes looked down the hill, "Annabeth?!?!" He cried in amazement as he took out a spear,

"Open your pen!" Goat-Man said as they ran down the hill. Sophia uncapped her pen and it elongated to a bronze sword. By now Green eyes was dodging the dog and trying to strike, Annabeth was trying to get under the dog's belly, and Goat-man was playing the pipes. Sophia ran up and strike but she only got the paw. That got it annoyed.

"AHH!" Sophia cried out, as the dog scratched her back,

"No! Sophia!" Annabeth screamed, Sophia struggled up when it started to rain. She felt stronger in the water and let her instincts kick in. Sophia did a round-off back handspring back flip on to the back of the dog and stabbed. The dog busted in to gold dust.

Sophia fell down in to Green eyes arms. She noted that he had a powerful glow to him, no on him. "Hi. I don't usually catch pretty girls without knowing their name." He said, 'I'm Percy. Eat this."

Percy set Sophia down, gave her a piece of something delish, and looked at Annabeth. They stared at each other for a while and then Percy walked up, "I'm so sorry. Athena bit my head off before she told me what happened."

Annabeth hugged him "Do you know how to get it back?"

Percy shook his head, "No but Chiron does."

They started down the other side of the hill, so Goat-Man started to talk to Sophia, "Hi, I'm Grover!"

"I'm Sophia, Nice to meet you. No, I'm not 13, I'm 15, but short."

Grover started at her "You look a lot like them...any way first you get the camp tour then you meet Chiron." Sophia nodded and walked up the hill and looked out to the best camp she has ever seen.

* * *

"So since my Dad doesn't have a cabin, Who ever claims me first I will go to their cabin." Sophia said,

Chiron shook his head,

"No your father claimed you in the fight and the closest person to him is your grand-father, Poseidon."

Annabeth nodded "I'll be with Athena."

Chiron looked at her, "You better unpack. I would like to talk with Sophia."

Chiron told her and walked Sophia out side, He placed Sophia on his back and ran to Zeus's fist.

"Sophia, I would like to tell you some stories. The first is about the tree on top of Half-Blood hill. Many years ago 2 young girls and a young man came with a satyr to the hill with monsters fallowing them, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, gave her life so her friend could get to safety. Before she died Zeus made her into the pine tree. Her spirit protects these borders. Your mother, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, was the other girl and Luke, Son of Hermes, was the young man." Chiron looked at Sophia,

"5 years later your friend Percy came to camp. Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen and Percy's father, Poseidon was blamed."

Sophia lit up, "Mom told me that story when I was little and the story with the sea of monsters and Tyson and Thalia and Zoë and Luke!" Chiron nodded,

"Let me guess, when you grow up you want to be a mythologist and/or an Architect?"

Sophia blushed, "How did you know?"

Chiron smiled, "You are a lot like your mother. Know lets get to dinner."

* * *

_Clang! Clang!_ "Attention please!" Shouted Chiron. Everyone at once started to quiet down.

"This summer Mr. D is on his every-ten-years vacation. I am happy to introduce my assistant Atalanta!" A young woman with long light brown hair, muscular legs with a hunters dress stepped up

"Hi. Umm I'm Atalanta, Chiron will still be teaching Archery and be Ref and Medic for Capture the flag, Which will be in two weeks for the newbies to get some practice." Everyone cheered,

"Foot races will be back on and Lieutenant Thalia will be her for the first race." She nodded her head,

"Let's Eat!"

Sophia looked at her plate and her cup, "Umm Percy? Where is the food and drink?"

He chuckled "Tell it what you want."

He looked at his cup "Coke. No blue coke with green sparkles."

Sophia laughed, then stared in shock as the cup filled with blue coke.

"Hot pink Barg's root beer." Her cup filled with hot pink root beer. "Awesome!" cried Sophia, Percy nodded.

"Yea, it's pretty cool." Sophia looked at her plate next,

"Hot Dogs and Backed Beans!" The Naiad smiled,

"The dishes here are usually BBQ or Pizza."

Percy laughed, "Are you a cook?"

Sophia giggled, "Mom is a horrible cook, but I pretty good."

Percy snickered, "You think Athena could cook, being the goddess of wisdom and art, but no!"

Sophia laughed, "Yea."

* * *

Sophia POV

_I was running through white pillars and gold halls. Darkness following too close for comfort, all around the gods where stuck in time. "Don't run little girl. Your mother's mortality saves you, when I am a god, I will make you the goddess of power! And you will be ether be frozen or be my left hand." a dark voice said as I passed Percy, frozen in time. "You are all alone, Araontè, Water Child, Daddy wasn't able to save you today!" I keep running, passing a mirror. My black hair was wild around my head, my blue-gray eyes cold in fear. "Araontè. Araontè. Araontè. Sophia. Sophia. SOPHIA!"_

I woke up with a start, "Percy! If you know my mom, you wouldn't wake me up at-" I checked my clock, "6:00 IN THE MORNING! Idiot! By the way, are you a god?" Percy was taken aback "What!? What makes you say that?" I looked around for some clothes, "I'll tell you before breakfast at the beach." He nodded, "Lets go."

I retold Percy my dream, "…He was calling Araontè. Araontè. Araontè. Then you woke me up. He said that Araontè was a water child, what ever that means."

I looked out in to the sound, waiting a reply from Percy.

"Sofi, There was going to be a new god when Annabeth and I were made gods. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera were going to name it, if it was a boy it was going to be Betade, the god of Mysteries, if a girl, Araontè, princess of the sea, goddess of the."

I stared at him, "What really happened to Mom?"

He bowed his head, "Your Mom and I where being crowned Goddess of thought and God of waves and pools, for defeating Cronus. And your Mom was pregnant with you. I told her that she looked prettier than Aphrodite."

I stared in shock "You did what? That is like IMPOSSIBLE! But why did you leave Mom, you know she was never happy, ever. For years I did as much as I could to get her to smile, to be proud of me, and it was your fault. What happened? You didn't love her or some thing like that?"

I burst in tears, thinking of all of the time I tried. He put his arm around my shoulders,

"You see my ring," He showed me his left hand; on the ring finger was a little gold band with gray stones set in.

"I never stopped loving your mother, Sophia. The gray stones are Wise Girl eyes." His lip trembled, "Come on, activates are starting. Archery is first, then Sword-practice."

He got up and ran off; I followed at a distance.


End file.
